


Patience

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets lonely in Stormcage as she waits for her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something Alex Kingston said in an interview about how River stays in prison playing with her sonic screwdriver when she's not in the Doctor's timeline.

River sat in her cell in Stormcage furiously writing in her diary. She was waiting for the Doctor to appear and take her away for the night. As she finished her compositions, she glanced at her watch and noticed he was late. Unbelievable she thought to herself, a man with a time machine who's always late. Closing her diary, she placed it underneath her bed and rested her head on the pillow.

As she laid there, she thought about her Doctor and wondered where he was taking her this time. A familiar ache began between her thighs as her mind wandered to all the things she'd like to do to him. It was very lonely in her cell and she craved companionship occasionally, particularly him. Besides herself, the Doctor was the only one who knew exactly how and where to touch her to drive her absolutely crazy with lust.

River settled comfortably on her bed, the dull throbbing between her thighs becoming an ache that was only getting worse. Her hands ran over her body, lingering over her breasts and resting between her legs. Pulling her leggings down past her knees, her right hand returned to her damp sex and slowly began massaging her clit. She let out a sigh and began rocking her hips along with her fingers. Her left hand moved down until two fingers could slip inside, whimpering as she imagined they were the Doctor's fingers stroking her inner muscles and toying with her clit. She raised her hips in an attempt to drive her digits in further but it wasn't enough, not even when she added a third finger. 

Groaning in frustration, she extracted her fingers and reached under her pillow for her sonic screwdriver. She fiddled with it to put it on a vibrate setting and slowly inched it down her body, teasing her nipples through her dress, continuing until the tip rested against her sensitive nub. Her other hand returned to her breast, slipping under the fabric to touch it properly. River continued teasing herself until she couldn't take it anymore. Increasing the vibration, she thrust the screwdriver into herself roughly and began pumping it in and out. Angling it to hit her g-spot, her moans became louder and they echoed through the empty corridor, not caring if anyone heard her.   
She could feel her rapidly approaching orgasm, but she tried to delay it for as long as possible to make it that much more intense. Her fingers were pinching and pulling at her nipple, making it painfully hard. Finally, when she'd put it off long enough, she increased the speed of her thrusting arm, removing her other hand from her breast to touch her clit. A few frantic rubs and she came with a shout of the Doctor's name, her hips lifting so far off the bed, she was almost bent in half. She could feel her juices coating her fingers and the hot metal of the screwdriver, her orgasm finally receding.

"You called?" Came a familiar voice in the darkness.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, pulling the screwdriver from her still throbbing cunt, hearing it clatter on the floor. "Doctor?"

"Hi, honey, I'm home." He soniced the lock to her cell and rushed in, falling on top of her and pinning her to the mattress.

"How long have you been out there?" She breathed, gasping when she felt his rock hard length press against her soaking wet core.

"How long do you think?" I replied huskily. "Oh, River, you bad girl. You just couldn't wait for me, could you?" He began unzipping the front of her dress, revealing her bare breasts.

"You were thirty minutes late, sweetie." She pointed out, whimpering as he took one of her nipples in his hot mouth.

"A Time Lord is never late." He mumbled against her flesh.  
River reached between them to unbutton his trousers with her trembling fingers. Pulling the zip down, she slid them off as far as she could, removing them the rest of the way with her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her pussy against his cock, smearing her juices along the shaft. The Doctor moaned and bucked his hips into her, pressing on her clit. 

"Fuck, Doctor, I need you inside me. Please." She panted.

"Patience, River. I want to pleasure you at my own pace."

"I've been patient for you for half an hour!" She whined.

"Not exactly." He replied, rubbing his cock against her some more.

"Ugh, I don't want to beg."

"Then don't." 

He began kissing his way down her body but she stopped him. Gripping his shoulders, she crushed her lips against his, moaning when his tongue entered her mouth. One of her hands slid down his arm to reach for his length, that was now saturated with her wetness. She stroked him gently, moving her hand from the base all the way to the tip. Pulling away from his mouth for air, she rolled him onto his back, accidentally smacking his shoulder on the wall because of the small bed.  
She straddled him, his cock snaking between her slick folds, and she rolled her hips against him teasingly. Loosening his bow tie, she unbuttoned his shirt and placed burning kisses on every inch of newly exposed skin. The Doctor growled at her ministrations, the need to be inside her becoming unbearable. 

"River..."

"Yes?" She said between kisses.

"I want you, right now."

"Now who's being impatient?" She giggled.

"I don't care. Please, River." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please."

River raised her hips and gripped his cock tightly, causing him to whimper. She slid her hand up and down the shaft a few times before lowering herself onto him. They both moaned at finally being connected. She rested her hands on his chest and began rolling her hips gently. His hands gripped her waist as he thrust up into her, reaching as deep as he could. 

The Doctor sat up and laid her back on the mattress, her golden curls fanning around her head. He began a gentle pace, leaning down to capture her lips with his. River whimpered into his mouth, thrusting her hips to get him to move faster. When he didn't listen, she pulled away from his mouth, but he just kept kissing down her neck. She groaned in frustration because she wasn't in the mood for gentle. She wanted to be fucked so hard she wouldn't be able to walk the next day.  
"Doctor, please fuck me harder. You have a beautifully big cock, so use it." She purred into his ear and he growled at her words.

"You really are a naughty girl." He replied, snapping his hips into hers.

"You love it." She panted.

The springs creaked under them as he drove into her hard and fast. Sweat began to drip from his face, his back shining with perspiration. River raised her legs higher on his back, finding it difficult to grip it. The Doctor grabbed the backs of her knees and brought them up on either side of her head. She moaned loudly at the new position, his cock now going deeper than before. Her fingernails dug into his back as she felt her approaching orgasm. Her legs were shaking under his grip when she finally came, a gush of her hot juices trickled down her arse, wetting the sheet. 

The Doctor's pace never slowed, trying to achieve his own release. He changed the angle of his hips so his pelvic bone pressed against her clit with every thrust, and she soon felt another twinge begin to build inside her. It only took a few more pumps until his cum shot deep inside her, triggering her third climax. The Doctor collapsed on top of her, both of them covered in sweat and finding it difficult to breathe. 

"Wow, I never thought I'd experience female ejaculation." River panted. "I don't have another sheet, though."

"I'll get you one from the TARDIS... in fact, did you still want to come away with me tonight?"

"I'm not sure if I'd be able to walk." She smirked.

"Not a problem, I'll carry you." 

He kissed her lips tenderly and slowly pulled out of her. After pulling up his trousers and buttoning his shirt, he lifted her up and walked to his ship. He got both of them a change of clothes: him a tuxedo and her a green dress. Entering the right coordinates, he took her to the Singing Towers of Derillium.


End file.
